Fundamentally, especially in the field of high-quality door locks, there is an increased demand for equipping them with particularly high opening comfort. This relates in particular to the relief of the user during the authorization verification and in the context of door opening. Thus, for example, required key and latch actuations for triggering the unlocking of the closing system are frequently perceived to be annoying. In this context, integrating a sensor in the closing system, which may detect the beginning and end of an opening procedure and supplies a locking element with electrical power after completed detection, is known from DE 198 08 686 C2. In order to make it easier to integrate motorized locks into door locking systems in particular, situating a transmitter coupled to the door latch movement in the door leaf, in order to trigger an unlocking of the motorized lock situated on the door frame side using a radio signal in case of a door latch movement, is also known from DE 203 11 878 U1.
Simultaneously, however, an increased resistance capability of the closing system to break-in attempts and, if possible, additionally the detection of such break-in attempts is desirable. In this context, for example, DE 41 38 078 A1 discloses an electromagnetic locking system having a pivotable electromagnet housing, a switch being actuated by pivoting of this housing which triggers an acoustic alarm. This comparatively complexly constructed locking system of
DE 41 38 078 A1 only allows opening detection in the opening direction, however. The equivalent integration of these two preceding user requirements, which are contradictory to one another (increased operating and/or opening comfort and simultaneously increased resistance force), in a closing system is difficult in that a closing system which is more resistant to break-in attempts typically places an increased effort for unlocking and/or locking on the user. In addition, a reliable differentiation between an authorized entry attempt and a break-in and/or manipulation attempt, in which an alarm is to be triggered, for example, is particularly problematic in closing systems of this type. The attempt to remedy this circumstance by increased detection sensitivity of the closing systems with respect to break-in attempts regularly results in the triggering of false alarms, however, which is perceived as annoying by the users of such closing systems.